


In My Hands

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, slight Bokuro - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/>"I didn't mean to." Bokuto's head huddles into Kuroo's shoulder. His back slumped and his strength sapping from him.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I know bro." Kuroo continues with his feather light touch, careful not to touch too much in too little. What's important right now is to keep Bokuto together.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Bokuto and Kuroo are mutants. And Hinata is one as well.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Hands

"I didn't mean to." Bokuto's head huddles into Kuroo's shoulder. His back slumped and his strength sapping from him.

"I know bro." Kuroo continues with his feather light touch, careful not to touch too much in too little. What's important right now is to keep Bokuto together.

"It's just.. you know how my power gets..when I'm excited."

"Yeah." Kuroo massages Bokuto's scalp, leaving Bokuto sleepy. 

 

Hinata's head had snapped. During a game with Fukurodani and Karasuno, Bokuto had gotten excited with the redhead's own spikes that he accidentally let his mutant power seep more strength into the last spike that broke Hinata's neck. 

The game had been cancelled ,and postponed to another day. Fortunately Hinata's mutant power was regeneration and after a night in the hospital, he'd be all good and new with no signs of any concussion or disorientation that would have resulted from a force that could have demolished a wall. Or kill any other humans- mutant or not- that did not have a protective or regenerative power like Hinata's. 

This still left Bokuto immensely guilty. 

"Bro, thanks for, you know, listening to all this and being there, whenever I get out of control." Bokuto says to him before fully dozing into peaceful sleep. 

" That's what bros do." Kuroo smiles before he lets his hand linger, but only so briefly after the latter has fallen into a stupor. 

As Kuroo gets up the paramedic (fully clothed) instantly pushes him away from Bokuto and secures restraining belt around the sleeping player. The tranquilizers set aside for now, but kept close just in case. Kuroo would like to keep it as that. Away. 

Kuroo reaches down to grab his gloves from the floor.

Afterall, it wouldn't do if he accidentally touched anyone anymore than he should. 

 

 

 

Notes on their powers:  
Bokuto's power is superstrength but it relies heavily on his mood, so he can't control it. The more excited he is the stronger his power becomes but also harder to control.  


Hinata's is midlevel regeneration as well as being a source of good cheer or courage.  


While Kuroo's is like Rogue's and he can sap away a mutant's power but instead of draining away the life force of the person he's touched, so far they've gone to sleep. Or make them calm and lethargic if it's just a brief touch. He's never tried to touch someone for long after he accidentally left Kenma in a week-long when his first powers manifested when they were kids. So whether anyone can die or not is up to anyone's guess.  


Their powers brings some angst to the two. Since Bokuto can kill someone if he isn't careful and Kuroo can't touch anyone without making them weak. They can't be as affectionate to other people as they wish. Kuroo's powers can calm down Bokuto's to some extent, but he can't touch him too long. However, he'd rather have Bokuto fall asleep with his powers than be hit with a tranquilizer.  


Because of the danger of uncontrolled mutant powers, there are a lot of paramedics waiting beside each game. There is even a ban or ongoing petition to keep the mutant teams playing away from the human teams.


	2. Bokuto's Chapter: Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bokuto was 14, his powers had first awakened during a volleyball game match.

When Bokuto was 14, his powers had first awakened during a volleyball game match.

Bokuto remembered the cheer, the excitement, the roars that surrounded the court that day. 

They were the center of it. Two teams. Full of kids with hopes and desire to win the entry for a chance to play at the Nationals. After months of tiring practice, sets after sets with competitive players that even Bokuto hadn’t been sure they could win against, games and matches of wins and losses, they were here. 

Only one more win and their team would go into the nationals.

Sweat stained his back so much, Bokuto remembered, that his jersey had been soaked and he needed a spare one. His teammates were not doing any better, with their brows perspiring and shakes accompanying their limbs. Nerves and tensed.

The first ball was set and Bokuto spiked it, a high overarching arc over the net and sailing into the opponent's opening line. 

The line closed, and the members gathered to close its gap. The ball hit a pair of hands, bounced and struck. 

The other team was good, Bokuto acknowledged. 

After spiking back and forth, blocks and stalemate his team was coming to a head. Bokuto’s team was finally leading. Bokuto was feeling confident and he even felt excited over the fine play of their opponent. 

Then it happened when he delivered another spike at the other team. 

He felt a surge of strength a feeling of elation as each well-aimed powerful spike broke through the opponent’s defense. With each strike, he felt more powerful. 

At the time, he felt unstoppable. 

 

*

Six consecutive spikes. 

His teammates cheered. Never, have they seen Bokuto at this peak.

Another spike and the crowds were roaring. His teammates clapped him on the back and put him in a head choke, but Bokuto must have been pumped with enough adrenaline because he couldn't feel it. 

Eight consecutive spike now. Awed silence surrounded the air before thunderous applause broke through the stadium.

Bokuto’s teammates were celebrating as if they’ve already won and Bokuto couldn’t help but think this was one of his happiest moments. Then amidst the noise, a boy from the other team complained. 

It was an indignant protest, the outcry of those who were losing and could only point figures. Not believing. Disbelieving. Refusing to believe that their team can be that inferior to their opponent's. 

The fault was not in their blocks, they denied. Not in their well-trained jumps and executions of techniques. Not in their motions perfected through hours and hours of hard work of practices going well beyond the club hours and well past the sun's setting. 

No. The problem must lie with the other team. With Bokuto somehow cheating his way. 

 

When the words got out, the Fukurodani's middle school volleyball team, high from the success of Bokuto's spikes, jumped viciously at the accusation towards their ace. 

Bokuto stood in disbelief, shock vividly expressed in golden-hued eyes. His teammates shouted in his defense, at the boy who had spoken, saying he was a liar and a sore loser. 

Never mind that Bokuto had never played this well, the more astute of Bokuto's teammate mates had thought to themselves put kept their mouth shut throughout the game . But they had reasoned, it should also not mean that Bokuto never had the potential in the first place. 

And Bokuto did have the potential. Just not what they thought it were at the time. 

 

Bokuto wanted to say something at the boy. His teammates continued defending him, and now attacking the one who complained. 

The shouts became too vocal that the other boy's teammates joined in to back him up. They said, how highly unusual it was, even for Bokuto, who was known to play well and play bad in some games, to suddenly become this good. 

Their coaches tried to break up the fight. "What an embarrassment." "So, sorry this had happened." They apologized to each other as they tried to calm their boys. Yet, accusations still rang in the air. 

And someone took notice. 

*

That person noticed the anger that engulfed Bokuto. 

And the floor that was getting crushed under Bokuto's grinding feet, the wood splintered and linoleum cracking.

Just when things when things were about to go messy and both team's members were ready to throw fisticuffs at each other, suited men came and told Bokuto "Come with us.

In the middle of the match, Bokuto was dragged away from the court. 

Dread filled his stomach. What if they took the cheating allegation seriously? Bokuto didn’t cheat, he saw such things as taking the fun away from sports; and his teammates would vouch for him. But apparently the adults didn’t believe him.

He saw the confused and shocked expression of both his team and the opponent.

But he couldn't see the face of the boy who had accused him of cheating. 

*

They were in the corridors when Bokuto's coach had caught up to them. 

The coach came after the suited men. Demanded what were their credentials for removing a player from a match.

"It's confidential."

"He is my student! I am responsible for him. And if a pair of suspicious-looking men suddenly took him away then I have the right to demand." The coach tried to talk levelly but anger could be heard from his voice.

"Who are you? And why are you taking him." He demanded as the men made no inclination to reply.

One of the men, without any words, swiftly grabbed a card from his pocket, that Bokuto even with eagle sharp eyesight, couldn't read.

The card was held before his coach's eyes who paled upon seeing it. 

"It is protocol to take them upon discoverment."

"But... so soon? Bokuto still has a match going on. At least let him finish it. The children have been looking towards this game for weeks."

"Sorry, but it is standard protocol." 

"It is for everyone's safety. I'm sure you understand. You are a coach.

His coach look dejected and wanted to say more but was dismissed. 

Bokuto watched as the man he had admired, stood silently, unable to do anything more as he let Bokuto go away. 

"Now then sir, a pleasant afternoon to you. And have a good day." 

Bokuto's hope was dashed and that's when he felt worse than he already was. 

 

*

The silent men took Bokuto to a location away from the stadium, through their car.

Bokuto must have been nervous at that time, because afterwards, he couldn't recall where the room and building was. 

What Bokuto remembered thought, was the feeling of dread and confusion as he was taken to a sterile, grey room. 

There were medical tests. Glasses and beakers of strange liquids were on steel tables. And there were machines, xrays and monitors.

One of the scientists approached the suited men. 

“He tested positive.” 

Positive in what? 

“Bokuto Koutaro. You have been tested positive as a mutant.”

“We will keep in touch.”

 

*  
When word got out, people began whispering and avoiding Bokuto. 

Bokuto was called to the principal’s office and told that he couldn’t play anymore. 

They didn't allow him to come to class, unless to submit some homework and he was forbidden to touch anyone. The principal said they were sad to see Bokuto go, but it was for the best. 

Since Bokuto's power was leaked out, he became isolated. People knew, from watching the infamous match. Ever since that match Bokuto became dangerous. 

The strength of a bear in a child's hand.

It was a delicate, and dangerous combination.

Other parent's kept their kids away from Bokuto, never mind that Bokuto had never hurt anyone yet.

Yet. Was the keyword they rephrased.

The children who had been willing and allowed to play with Bokuto dwindled down, until whence there would be a dozen around him, there would only be two.

Until also they were taken from him. One left to move to another school, that was deemed decidely "purer and safer."

"Purer and Safer." 

Children with mutant powers shared a peculiar trait.  
They had more exotic coloring and looked to be the offspring of a union between a foreigner and a local. Gaijin blood. The more xenophobic members spat out.

Bokuto with his golden eyes and two-toned flaxen hair with black hair matched the profile.   
And Fukurodani Academy was not the sort of place that outsiders like him were considered welcomed in. For the good of the other student's welfare and to put their troubled parents’ mind to rest, they said. 

In Japan, it did not do to be different. And although mutants were not imprisoned for it, they did not live as freely either. 

 

* 

Afterwards , Bokuto learned from the other students, that the game had been defaulted. His teammates efforts wasted, And Bokuto blamed himself, his powers for it.

Bokuto wasn't allowed to play for the team anymore and they had lost in the rescheduled match, discouraged,, barring them from entry to the nationals.

All throughout, whispers of cheating spread. That Bokuto had been using his powers all along to win Fukurodani games. 

Bokuto himself began to doubt if all his plays were his all along. 

 

*

While Bokuto was looking wistfully at the gym from a distance, he was noticed by the coach who walked to him and took him to a quiet place. 

“I’m sorry Bokuto.” He looked remorseful. 

“You were one of our best players, and I don’t believe in the allegations that you cheated.”  
As Bokuto feels devastated.

"But....there are other teams that accepts people like you. 

"There will be others like you Bokuto.” 

"You won't be alone." 

"And." The coached looked at him hesitantly but then become resolved.

“If you need any help, call me.” 

Even if you're a mutant.

It was the one line unspoken. 

 

*

 

Before a week had passed since the incident and Bokuto was forced to transfer to another school. One for his kind. 

And although Bokuto had nary any friends still willing to hang out with him, he did not want to move.

The other kids had started looking at him with wariness, both unsure and cautious. Like they didn't know how to deal with Bokuto anymore. 

Bokuto persisted. He tried to talk to them, to persist in playing with them, continuing to just be his usual self, for things to go back to before.

He'd convince them. After all, they were his friends. 

But three days after he was determined to win back his friends, something, or someone put a stop to his plans.

 

The suited men came to his house. 

He remembered his parents crying after they left.

The next day, Bokuto would leave. 

*

When they came for Bokuto the next day his parents tried a last ditch effort to convince them to not take Bokuto or to let him stay as they monitor him.

It was rejected and Bokuto’s family were told that they can visit their son. 

 

"But I lived my whole life here!" They dragged a screaming and crying Bokuto to enter the backseat of the car the Agency has kindly provided them. 

"Your new life, Koutarou, is there. Because of this." 

Bokuto, even young, had noticed the accusing tone in her voice. Even tempered her voice was.

He hadn't wanted to. To cause much trouble. Because of this, his parents were also leaving this town, his mother refusing to ensure Koutaro's care to the government alone. 

Bokuto went limp on his mother's hands and after it was easy to cary him.

"I'm sorry Kou. It's for the best." His mother hugged him inside the car. 

Bokuto tried to tell himself that. He'll be happy. Tokyo will be good.

And anyway, it was starting to get lonely in the playgrounds. 

 

*

They arrived in Tokyo. Bokuto saw many sights which he's never seen before, through the car windows. 

But he didn't play attention to them nor was he overjoyed. As each building passed, all he could think of was how brighter his city had been compared to the dull, grey concrete.. 

 

A stern man, also suited in grey, greeted them at the doorway.

"Bokuto Koutaro. We are going to teach you how to adapt to human society and how to behave." 

"But first of all."

"We are going to teach you the meaning of control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End  
> Next is Kuroo and Kenma’s Chapter.


End file.
